Run for Your Life
by JelloProdigy
Summary: Cryaotic and the rest of the YouTube family were enjoying another year at VidCon when horror stories came to life. With zombies stalking their every move, the closely knit family must make sacrifices and do whatever they can to survive the apocalypse. This is a story of how the world ends. WARNINGS: Major Character Death and Strong Language
1. Chapter 1: Day 1 of the End of the World

Contrary to popular belief, Cry did talk to his fans. He did so quite often in fact but that didn't necessarily mean they knew, which is exactly why he attended VidCon every year. He would blend in with the crowd, using his real name on his badge, and everyone would act like he was just the manager of a popular band's music account. The only problem was his voice, as it was fairly unique, so he had to do his best to make it different whenever he spoke to the fans.

'That might even be the most fun part of attending.' Cry thought, passing by the long line of viewers who had come to see Pewdiepie in an hour. He saw a brown, short-haired girl wearing a black tee with his internet face (the small creature known as the 'sup guy') on the bottom left corner, and quickly struck up conversation with her.

"So you're a Cry fan, huh?" He asked her in a terrible British accent, his voice slightly higher than usual. She looked startled for a second, wondering who the man in glasses was and why the hell he was talking to her, before nodding slowly. "Huh, cool. Did you see his Walking Dead play through?"

"Only about eight times!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up before shifting back to the floor. "Erm, sorry."

"No problem." He said with a small smile, waving it off. "So what did you think of the ending?"

"I can't believe that Lee turned!"

"Whoa! Spoilers!" A boy from beside her, a year or two younger than Cry shouted, looking annoyed.

"... Sorry." The girl responded.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I've watched his play through a few times myself actually!"

"What? Really?" She asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah. I just wish Clem would have killed him in the end, Lee I mean." Cry nodded slightly, agreeing with the man when she spoke up again.

"No way!" They both looked at her in shock. Almost everyone agreed that Lee should have been shot in the end so he wouldn't return as a walker, it just seemed like a better way for him to go.

"I mean," She began again, scuffling her feet against the floor. "It's better that Clementine doesn't have to go through that. She already lost her parents, she couldn't just kill Lee so soon afterwards. How could she have gone on?"

"Well, I guess you're right." Cry conceded. "That actually reminds me of Kenny's story-line in a way, shame what he went through."

"Yeah." The boy agreed, lost in thought for a moment before his attention snapped back to Cry. "Who are you anyways?"

"Hah?" Cry said in confusion. The boy gestured to his VidCon badge that only had his name and passion scribbled messily onto it.

"You have the blacklist badge but didn't write down your channel, so what is it?"

"I'm just a friend of one of these 'big-shot' YouTubers, sorry to disappoint. Speaking of which," He said and glanced at his watch. "I've got to get going, promised to meet up with him and all."

"Don't worry about it man. Maybe we'll see you around?"

"We?" The girl asked, looking at the boy in shock.

"Well I, um-" He stuttered, flushing a light pink as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I'll leave you two to it, see you later." Cry said with a smirk and clapped the boy on the back, making him sputter incoherently. It wasn't until he was in the 'Youtubers Only' room that Cry let out a laugh, his normal, happy, carefree laugh.

"Oi! Get over here!" Pewdiepie called from the other side of the room. He seemed to be chatting with Ken and the Smosh idiots (he meant that in the nicest way possible) on the couch. Cry grinned and headed over to where they sat, making himself comfortable in a bean bag chair. The only people who knew his true identity in the YouTuber's Lounge were Pewds, Ken, and Marzia, and he preferred to keep it that way. Sure it was a burden at first, with everyone wondering who he was and all, but eventually, the other YouTubers just kind of accepted that Cry was there, and stopped asking questions.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Anthony Padilla asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. Just talked about the Walking Dead with a few of Pewdie's fans." He said, turning to his friend. "Your bros really know their shit."

"Well they are the bros!" He boasted with a triumphant grin, reclining his seat. "So how's VidCon treating you this year?"

"The best year yet, no doubt." Cry responded, sitting down next to Smosh on the couch.

"Yeah, I've gotten a bunch of like, little cinnamon-toast-cookie-things and I swear, only four of them were drugged." Ken said, to which the others laughed.

"Ha! Well I bet it's worse for the number one subscribed, am I right?" Ian asked Pewdiepie with a smirk.

"Hey! They're not as bad as-" Pewdiepie was interrupted by a loud siren going off and the room flashing red. "Your's?"

A chorus of 'what the hell?' echoed throughout the room as the YouTubers looked up in annoyance, wondering what had set off the alarm.

"Please remain calm and stay where you are." A female's voice came over the intercom and spoke to the convention participants. "The alarm has been set off for precautionary reasons. There is no need to panihchhkkkhkk-" The voice suddenly turned into a strangled gurgle and faded out.

"What the fuck?" Jenna Marbles shouted, her eyes widening at the sickening sound. Ryan Higa quickly shushed her and they all nervously waited for the voice to come back.

"Gggghhhhh…"

"What?" Tobuscus asked towards the ceiling as all of his friends exchanged worried and panicked glances. A blood curdling scream came from the door and everyone went silent.

"Gggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Another moan. This one just outside, and that's when all hell broke loose. The YouTubers heard all of the fans scream and the trampling of their feet. Anthony quickly stood up and opened the door.

"Oh my god." They heard him breathe before he turned around, a crazed look in his eyes, and screamed at them. "RUN!" Was all he managed when the smell of rotting flesh filled the room and an arm grabbed Anthony's shoulder. The creature growled at him and the last thing Anthony registered before teeth sunk into his neck was that this monster was once human.

"ANTHONY!" Ian screamed and with the help of Cry, pulled him away from the attacker as Pewdiepie slammed the door shut. "Come on man, speak to me!" Ian yelled, holding his best friend's head in his hands who seemed to be asleep.

"No." Kalel Cullen cried rushed to sit by her fiancé. "Nononononono… Anthony! Don't you dare leave me!" She cried, clenching his shirt in her fists as tears streamed down her face. Everyone else merely stared at the broken man they had all grown to love in shock before Freddie Wong stepped forward.

"So, do we have to kill him now?"

"Freddie! What the FUCK man?" Dan Howell yelled.

"I'm just saying if this is a… Zombie…" There it was. Someone had finally said what they were all thinking.

"It wasn't a zombie!" Kalel growled, stroking her future husband's hair back. "It was just some sicko. That's it. He's going to be fine! He has to be."

"Yeah right! You know what we saw! A fucking dead kid bit his neck! There's no coming back once you're bitten."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAW." She shouted hysterically, tears flowing freely off her face and onto her hands. "Please. Anthony." She sobbed, tracing her fingers along his jaw line.

"YES YOU DO. YOU JUST CAN'T FACE WHAT WE HAVE TO DO!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING." Ian joined it. "WE DON'T KNOW IF THAT WAS A ZOMBIE OR NOT."

"Everything's going to be fine. I won't let them touch you." Kalel whispered, now cradling Anthony's head in her lap. "You are going to live and we'll get married. We'll have a huge Disney wedding like we always dreamed. Your sister will be the flower girl and all of our friends will be there. Then, in a year or two, we'll have kids and play with them every day. You just have to wake up sweetie."

"OF COURSE IT WAS A FUCKING ZOMBIE. WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?"

"Guys! Shut up!" Cry tried. Everyone else was still frozen in a mixture of fear and shock.

"SHE TOLD YOU! JUST SOME SICKO WHO THINKS HE'S FUNNY!"

"SHUT UP." Cry commanded and surprisingly the two stopped but continued to glare at each other. "Listen up everyone. If that was a walker, then they _will_ hear us and they _will_ break down the door, so _shut. Up._"

"He's right." Pewds said and stood beside his friend.

"Oh, and I suppose you guys are zombie experts then?" Mamrie Hart snarled, crossing her arms.

"We play video games. We are about as close as you can get." Cry said, staring her down.

"Well that's a big fucking help in the real world isn't it?"

"Ggggggghhhhhhh…" That moaning again. It sent shivers to Cry's spine and he looked down at his crippled friend on the ground.

"Fuck!" He shouted and tackled Kalel and Ian out-of-the-way, just before 'Anthony' could sink his teeth into them. "Grab something!" Cry ordered, scrambling backwards, dragging Kalel and Ian with him as Zombie-Anthony crawled towards them. He was groaning and gurgling as he crawled towards them, and he grabbed onto Kalel's shoe before he dropped dead.

Rhett stood above the corpse with a metal, foldable chair covered in rotting blood.

"Oh my god." Someone whispered. Kalel was quiet for a moment before she started wailing, her screams of anguish made everyone cringe or shiver.

"I'm sorry Kalel." Rhett said gently and made to help her up but she screamed and scrambled away until she fell again. Rhett sighed, a dead look in his eyes as he helped Cry up. Cry nodded at the man in thanks for saving his life, but he looked away. Ian continued to sit there, staring into the air, eyes unfocused.

"Y-You killed him." Zoella gasped in horror, staring wide-eyed at Rhett. Alfie wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and pulled her back towards him.

"He saved me!" Cry argued.

"We don't even know you!" Connor Franta growled, his usual happy-go-lucky attitude gone. "How does that help us!?"

"Connor!" Tyler Oakley exclaimed, his hands flying up to cover his mouth.

"No, he's right. One of your friends, one of your family died while I lived."

"Exactly! So why the hell should we trust him?"

"Look!" Pewdiepie said sternly. "We can deal with this later, but right now we need to get out of here." Marzia was clinging to his shirt, sobbing quietly into his back.

"I'm not going with either of them!" Connor gestured to Rhett and Cry in disgust, Kalel nodded with another whimper.

"But we can't split up." Troye argued.

"Then we leave them." Connor said coldly. "Rhett killed our friend without even a second thought. I can't trust either of them."

"Connor…"

"We'll get out of here first, then figure this out. Alright?" Pewds said in exasperation. "Don't you guys get that if we stay here much longer the walkers will kill us?" The YouTube family exchanged glances and nodded slowly. "Now is there any other way to get out of here?"

"No." Link said from the back of the room. "I've already checked."

"…Then we have to run for it." Cry muttered.

"What?"

"Are you insane?"

"Well if any of you have a better idea I'd love to hear it!" Silence. "That's what I thought. Now get together as many possible weapons as you can. Then we leave." No one moved. "Well? Get going!" The YouTubers scavenged around the room for anything useful, the moans and groans of the walking dead was the only proof that this was real. When everyone had something to protect themselves with, they gathered near the door.

"Okay. Are you all ready?" A few apprehensive nods answered him and Cry watched as Pewdiepie gave Marzia a quick kiss on the cheek and gripped her hand in his tightly. Cry pushed the door open and was immediately met with a terrifying sight. No one in the entire convention seemed to be alive aside from them. "Go, go, go!" Cry whispered and everyone filed out quickly, making for the exit. 'We should have split into smaller groups' Cry thought as soon as they attracted the attention of a few walkers. 'Too many people in one place.'

"What do we do?" A girl panicked, Cry couldn't tell who.

"We have to fight our way through!"

"WHAT!?"

"JUST DO IT!" Cry brought out a sharp piece of wood that they had broken off of a couch and stood in a defensive position. He turned to see his first victim and nearly dropped his weapon in shock. A walker with a black Cryaotic tee-shirt stumbled towards him. It was the girl from before. Cry was conflicted for a moment before steeling his eyes and stabbing the stake through her eye socket. 'Fuck, she was alive twenty minutes ago... _Fuck.'_

"Let's go!" Felix called from up front. He held a foldable chair like Rhett, and Marzia had a rod of metal from a table's leg. Felix would block one of the walkers with the chair, then, while it was distracted, Marzia would bash its head in.

"Kalel! Ian! Come on!" Cry called behind him at the two who refused to be separated. Kalel glanced at Cry for a moment, before her eyes locked onto something a little farther back. She nudged Ian who looked up. His face hardened and they both crept slowly, defending each other, towards a zombie… The one who had turned Anthony. "It's not worth it!" He called helplessly.

"I'll get them." He heard Connor growl and made his way over to them, Ryan Higa and Joey Graceffa following.

"You'll die you idiots!"

"Then we die with our friends!" He said before charging forward. The gamer watched as the three hacked down dozens of walkers to get to the two until they disappeared into the crowd.

"Alfie!" He turned to see Zoella cry out as her boyfriend fell victim to the dead. He rushed towards her, grabbing Alfie's dropped weapon (another metal rod) and dragged her along by the arm.

"MOVE!" He said harshly and shoved her forward. Cry saw another unrecognizable face perish in a series of pained screams that drew some of the walkers from up front away.

Two more fell together before they burst through the doors and into the street. Thankfully, there weren't nearly as many in the streets and they had a moment to catch their breaths.

"Now what?" Dan Howell asked. He and his best friend Philip Lester were still prepared for a zombie to jump out and had their weapons drawn. Cry scanned their surroundings. About 14 had gotten out including Felix, Ken, Marzia, Toby, Jenna, and Mamrie. A few cars were scattered around the street; two were trucks.

"We need to get a ride." Ken raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You can hijack cars?"

"I picked up a few things back in Florida." Cry responded with a shrug and opened the door of a thankfully unlocked red truck.

"That should do it!" He exclaimed after a few minutes as the quiet rumble of the engine surrounded them.

"But guys, there's a problem." Mamrie said sadly. "There are too many of us."

"You're not seriously suggesting what I think you are." Phil said worriedly, looking around at the rest of the group.

"No, she's right. We have to split up." Ken agreed.

"Are you bloody insane?" Dan growled.

"The more people in one place, the easier it is for the walkers to track us by our scent. It attracts unneeded attention, putting us in more danger." Dan held his breath for a moment before slowly letting it out and nodding.

"Then we need another car."

"I'll get the other truck, you decide who's going where." Cry said to Felix before jogging away to the other car. This one was also unlocked, thank god, and he got to work quickly. He could barely hear the muffled discussion but knew from the tone of voice Mamrie was using that there was an argument going on. After around ten minutes, Cry exited the truck and walked back to the group.

"So what's the plan?"

"One group is Mamrie, Dan, Phil, Jenna, Freddie, Marcus, and… Ken." Pewds finished hesitantly.

"What? Ken is not leaving us!" Cry shouted in distraught.

"It's okay little buddy." Ken said, wrapping an arm around Cry's shoulders and smirking at him, though his eyes lost their usual gleam. "I'm the only one that knows how to handle these things. I've got to help them." Cry looked up at one of his closest friends and slowly nodded before hugging him.

"I'll miss you man."

"I'll miss you too."

"And that leaves me, you, Marzia, Rhett, Link, Zoella, and Toby." Pewds finished.

"Alright." Cry nodded. "Do we have a plan past getting out of here?"

"We should head to Wisconsin." Ken said, earning a few confused stares. "Fresh water from Lake Michigan, fish from the lake, and cold ass winters to slow the walkers down."

"Yeah, okay. Then we'll meet up there. By the lake so we can find a boat." Mamrie concluded. "And whoever gets there first better prepare for when the others get there. I'm expecting nothing short from a five-star hotel kind of service." This earned a small smile from the others. The remaining fourteen embraced each other with tears, knowing that this may be the last time they see one another, before hopping into the vehicles. They waved goodbye one last time and headed off in different directions, letting the grief finally overcome them.

"How many did we lose?" Rhett asked grimly from the front seat. Link, who sat beside him, had opened the small window from the back of the truck so they could all talk. If they would even want to talk that is.

"At least four from what I saw." Cry answered. He sat next to Felix who clung to Marzia, whispering in her ear. "I'm certain of Anthony and… Alfie." Cry cast a quick glance over to Zoe. She had traces of blood across her cheek and she stared down at the floor of the truck, her eyes unfocused and cloudy. "There was someone I didn't recognize near the beginning, and then two others."

"Tyler and Troye." Zoella whimpered. "Troye tried to save Tyler but…" Her voice broke at the end and she couldn't finish. Toby awkwardly wrapped an arm around her for comfort but she didn't even acknowledge it.

"I think Shane was the other one. Shane Dawson." Felix said sadly.

"Oh god…" Cry mumbled.

"What about the others?" Toby asked, directing the question towards the 'faceless' gamer.

"Kalel and Ian saw the walker who killed Anthony, and they went after it." No one reacted. They were all too numb from grief at this point. "Connor, Ryan, and Joey Graceffa went after them but I don't know if they made it."

"A few were separated from the group and might have gotten out." Felix said softly after a few minutes on the road.

"What?" Link asked, spinning around to look at the Swede. "Who?"

"I'm only certain I saw Tom Ridgewell, Jimmy Wong, and Cat Valdes, but there were a few others with them."

"And you didn't think to tell Freddie?" Link exclaimed. "Dude, Jimmy was his brother!"

"I know… I just wasn't thinking straight."

"His brother!"

"It might not have been him!" Felix argued.

"But you said you were certain!" Pewdiepie turned away without responding, leaving the rest of the car in a tense silence. They continued to drive for miles, until they finally ran out of gas in a small town in northern Nevada. And that's when the truth really hit home. This really was an apocalypse.

* * *

**Deceased (In order of time of death):**

-Anthony Padilla

-Alfie Deyes

-Shane Dawson

-Tyler Oakley (died beside Troye Sivan)

-Troye Sivan (died beside Tyler Oakley)

**Unknown:**

-Kalel Cullen

-Ian Hecox

-Connor Franta

-Ryan Higa

-Joey Graceffa

-Tom Ridgewell

-Jimmy Wong

-Cat Valdes

**Alive/Known Location:**

-Cry

-Felix Kjellburg

-Marzia Bisognin

-Toby Turner

-Zoella Sugg

-Rhett McLaughlin

-"Link" Neal

-Kenneth Morrison

-Mamrie Hart

-Freddie Wong

-Daniel Howell

-Philip Lester

-Jenna Marbles

-Marcus Butler

**Final Count:**

Dead- 5 Unknown- 8 Alive- 14

* * *

So this is a story that I will work on whenever I'm having trouble with my other stories. As you can tell, it's quite a bit different from my others!

This is a Zombie Apocalypse AU, and as such, many main characters will die (as you've already found out). We will be following the path of Cry's group with him as the 'main character', but every so often there will be another chapter to see how the others are doing. If you'd like to see any other YouTubers in this story (though it may not exactly be in the way you want it) just let me know!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

~JelloProdigy


	2. Chapter 2: Heaven in the Apocalypse

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2 **

Through the darkness of the night the survivors could see that roofs were caved in, windows smashed with glass in the streets, cars crashed, and dozens of people torn to shreds and slumped over or deposited by the buildings. The stench of rotten carcasses made them gag as they slowly exited the car.

"We just need some gas, then we'll leave. I don't like taking chances in such a closed in area." Cry explained softly as to not alert the walkers.

"What about food? Or water and weapons?" Toby asked, glancing around at the assortment of 'shops'.

"We'll look for that later. You guys can hold out a bit longer without food right?" Cry was answered by a few weary nods and they split up, careful not to stray too far away. Felix had followed his friend, leaving Marzia behind to defend the truck with Zoella.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." The Swede whispered to his friend as they checked to see if a gray minivan had any fuel left. No such luck.

"As long as we keep quiet and get out quickly we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"…" The two continued their search with Cry checking for gas and Felix watching his back when they heard a moaning from the car behind them. Cautiously, the two approached the car, their weapons raised.

"Oh god." Felix whispered. Two adults had glass shards from the broken windshield lodged in their heads, they were certainly dead. The noise had not come from those two, but a small boy in the backseat, around four or five, who had turned. When he noticed them, the child reached out, restrained by the seatbelt, gurgling and sputtering as he tried to get a bite of them.

"That's fucked up man." Cry muttered. He took a deep breath to steal his nerves, before he opened up the door and stabbed the boy through his forehead, making Felix look away. The walker immediately became still as Cry withdrew the wooden stake and shoved it into his back pocket. The two friends stood mourning the poor boy who had done no wrong, when Link rushed over to them.

"Guys! You won't believe it! Come on!" Link looked positively ecstatic and just as quickly as he came, he turned around and left. They shared a quick glance before shaking the boy from their heads and chasing the black-haired man to an old, crashed van.

"Oh my god." Cry breathed once he saw what Link was so excited about. In the back of the van was a giant mound of groceries; canned goods that would keep for a long time and a container of water bottles. This was HEAVEN.

"Well come on! Help us out." Link said with a grin as he picked up one of the paper bags, Rhett behind him holding the water.

"But what if it belongs to someone?" Felix said softly, earning a raised eyebrow from Link.

"There's no one around. This town was a goner from the get go." He explained, grabbing another bag. "Plus the van was locked with a dead guy up front. No one will be missing this."

"… If you're sure." Felix sighed, still uncertain, and helped with the other bags, Cry trailing behind with a bag of his own. By the time the four had put all of the bags in the truck, Toby had come back with a container full of gas.

"This is awesome!" He exclaimed once he got a good look at all of the supplies.

"Yeah," Cry nodded with a smile, before becoming serious again. "But we need to keep moving."

"What? Are you crazy? Look at this!" Toby said gesturing to all of the food they had gathered. "If we found all of this in twenty minutes, imagine what else we could find!"

"No. This is enough to last us a good while and we've gotten all we need. We shouldn't risk losing all of this to the walkers by staying here." Cry countered as he filled up the truck's tank.

"What about weapons?" Marzia asked from her seat in the truck as she made a list of all they had gathered. "Or medicine?"

"Exactly!" Toby said with a grin towards Marzia. "I saw a police station not too far ahead which should have a few guns at least, and we passed a pharmacy on our way in." Cry finished with the fuel before crossing his arms. He thought for a moment, really not liking the idea of being boxed in, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah. Okay. We can get the guns first. If we don't attract too much attention, then on our way out we could hit that pharmacy."

"Alright!" Toby exclaimed. "So who's going to the police station and who's staying behind?"

"I'll go." Zoella said and stepped forward. The group looked at her in shock before relief flooded their faces. Zoella hadn't spoken since they had discussed who had been lost at VidCon and everyone had been concerned for her mental health or if she could handle all of this.

"Okay." Cry said, not letting any emotion slip through, although he did wonder whether she was prepared for this.

"Are you sure about that Zoe? I mean you…" Link trailed off awkwardly and she simply stared at him before responding.

"I'm the shortest one here." She shrugged. "If you need to fit into a small space then I'm your best shot."

"Then I'm going." Rhett said, twirling a wooden stake stained with walker blood in his hands. "If you need her for her size then you'll need mine too."

"Alright." Cry said. "The four of us will go and see what we can find. The rest of you should stay and watch the car in case we need a quick escape." Felix, Marzia, and Link nodded. "Protect the food at all costs and if you can, this is only if no walkers are nearby, collect some more fuel so we can keep going."

"Got it." Toby said with a mock salute. "Oh, and the station is just up the street on the left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Tobuscus nodded and went back to the truck with the others as Rhett, Zoella, and Cry started towards the police station. The building was hard to miss and was just where Toby had said. Its windows were shattered like the rest of the town's, but a few bullet shells were scattered around the sidewalk. That was good. Bullet shells meant guns. Rhett tried to open the front door while Zoe and Cry stood watch.

"Ung, no luck. It's not budging." He said and whipped the sweat off his brow. "We'll have to get in through the window." The three looked at the broken glass still stuck to the frames and once they found a spot with minimal shards, they dragged themselves through.

"Stay close." Cry commanded and they formed a defensive circle, guarding one another's backs. The room was still extremely dark even though the sun had started to rise, which gave the walkers the upper hand.

"Should we wait until it's lighter?" Zoe whispered to Cry who shook his head.

"No, we're spending way too much time here as it is. We need to get these guns and get back to the truck."

"Guns aren't any use if you're dead." Rhett grunted.

"… Alright." Cry sighed. "We'll wait a few minutes, but if the sun isn't up by then we'll have to go in the dark." His companions agreed and stood by the window where they had entered for a quick escape if needed. Cry was tossing his stake in the air lazily to pass the time when a groan came from his right.

"Zoe!" He whispered worriedly when the squelch of her weapon going through the walker's skull interrupted him.

"I've got it." Cry let out a low whistle, impressed that she could defend herself in this darkness. He didn't give her enough credit for how strong she was. Her boyfriend and two of her best friends had died within five minutes of each other, yet she still plowed forward, contributing to the group. But that could easily change. They were only on their second day of the apocalypse after all.

"This is about as good as it'll get." Rhett said after a few minutes of the sun rising. The room was at least slightly illuminated at this point and they could see where the main office was.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Cry said and began looking around the clutter. Glass was almost as common as the scattered paper in the office and the carpet wasn't even visible under the mess. Rhett and Zoe searched through the cabinets for anything helpful as Cry looked through the chief's desk.

"Jackpot." Cry grinned. Sitting at the back of a drawer was a pistol and several packs of bullets. He examined them fondly before sliding the gun into his pocket along with the ammo.

"Nice." Rhett said with a smile as he dug up another pack of ammunition. They continued to search for a few more minutes before deciding to move on to another room.

"Oh fuck yes!" Cry exclaimed before rushing forward. While it was rare to come by, some police stations had built-in shooting ranges, and they were lucky that this just happened to be one of them. "We're in luck my friends!" He grinned and they quickly rushed about the room, picking up everything they could find, be it pistols, shotguns, or bullets.

"We hit a gold mine!" Zoe sang as they stepped out through the window of the police station. The three grinned at each other with their newly found treasures in their arms when a series of moans echoed through the street.

"Fuck, THE CAR!" Cry shouted and the group raced to their friends. When they finally arrived they saw the rest of their crew trying to defend their supplies. Felix stood in front of the truck, clutching his side that was steadily turning scarlet, while he and Marzia used their method of blocking/attacking together to prevent the zombies from surprising the others from behind. Link and Toby fought back to back, whacking and stabbing their attackers in the head. While the two were fighting well, they were quickly growing tired.

"HEY WALKERS!" Cry yelled, drawing their attention away for a few seconds so his friends could recover. "EAT BULLETS YOU FUCKERS." He taunted and drew two pistols. He shot the closest one straight through its forehead before firing again at one near Marzia. Rhett and Zoe quickly followed in suit as they drew their guns, Zoe with a smaller pistol and Rhett with a shotgun. They fought their way through to their friends and handed them guns as well. Soon enough, they were all surrounded by (completely) dead corpses.

"Phew." Toby sighed, leaning against the truck in exhaustion. "Thanks for joining the party guys." He said, a goofy smile slipping across his face to which Cry smirked back.

"No problem buddy. How's everyone else doing?"

"Felix is bleeding!" Marzia cried from the front of the truck. Cry found himself next to his best friend immediately.

"I'm fine Marzia, only a scratch." He said, gripping his side painfully.

"Was it a bite?" Link asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No." Pewds groaned and stood up straight. "One just clawed my side. Like I said, I'm fine!"

"We need to get to that pharmacy. Everyone get in the truck." Cry barked, letting his best friend lean on him as they quickly boarded the back.

"Are you sure? Those gun shots must have alerted every walker in town to our location, they're probably on their way here right now." Link called from up front.

"We'll only be there for a minute. Let's go!" He shouted. With a worried glance towards Rhett, Link nodded and the truck slowly drove backwards before turning around and driving towards the medical store.

"Thank you Cry." Marzia said and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"I knew it!" Toby shouted suddenly, causing the others to stare at him. "I knew you were Cry! HA! Jack so owes me…" He suddenly looked down at the thought of his old, Grammar-Nazi friend. "I wonder if he made it…" He mumbled to himself.

"Ah, I'm sorry Cry…" Marzia whispered. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone yet-"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, waving it off. "It would have slipped out eventually. Besides, it's easier to talk to each other now." Marzia smiled gently and nodded before turning her attention back on Felix. A few more bumps in the road later and the groups had stopped outside the pharmacy.

"I'll get it. Want to come?" Toby asked Zoella who hopped out behind him.

"You've got two minutes!" Rhett called from the driver's seat. They nodded and entered the pharmacy, shutting the doors behind them. Those who stayed in the truck counted the seconds and began to seriously worry when the fifth minute had passed. Cry was just beginning to stand up to make sure they were alright when they burst through the doors holding two bags full of meds. Cry was about to ask them what took so long when the two frantically jumped into the back of the truck.

"DRIVE RHETT DRIVE!" Toby shouted. They all gripped tightly to the sides of the car as the tall man slammed down the gas and sped out-of-town.

"What the hell happened?" Cry exclaimed once the car had slowed down a bit. Toby and Zoella exchanged a look before Zoe burst out laughing. Cry raised an eyebrow at their behavior while everyone else found themselves smiling from the infectious laughter of the girl.

"Well," Toby began, grinning at Zoe who was in tears from laughing so hard. "We found some bags at the front and grabbed them to get the meds after checking around and seeing that there weren't any walkers around. When we were certain it was safe, we split up and gathered as many bottles as we could, and that was when…" Toby flushed light pink and turned away in embarrassment.

"That's when I popped out from behind the self and he screamed like a little girl!" Zoe laughed. "He was all like, EEEEEKKK!" She pulled her hands towards her chest and screamed to imitate his reaction, causing the rest of them to laugh. Lord knows they needed a little laughter nowadays.

"Then why were you running?" Cry asked, the smile still on his face.

"His _manly_ –Zoe poked Toby's cheek- scream made a bunch of walkers knock down the back door. So we ran!" They continued to drive down the highway, Rhett skillfully avoiding the crashed cars as they navigated by map to Lake Michigan. After a few hours, Felix began to groan, his wound flashing with pain again.

"Hey Rhett! We need to stop for a bit." Cry called up front.

"Got it, but not for too long, okay guys?" He said as they pulled over on the side of the road.

"You ready buddy? We're going to get you all patched up and happy." Cry smirked as they situated Felix to lay on his back for a better look. Cry slowly pulled up his shirt and gasped when he saw the damage.

"Fuck..!" He breathed, looking over his 'scratch'. Felix had five deep grooves on the right side of his ribs from where the walker had tried to grab him. Some of the zombie's flesh had gotten caught on the edges of the cuts, turning the area a horrible shade of purple/brown. "Please tell me you got some peroxide." Cry asked Zoe and Toby without turning away from the wound.

"I-I don't know!" Zoe stammered.

"CHECK!" Cry shouted as he looked through the other bag, no such luck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_… ZOE!"

"I don't see anything! I'm sorry!"

"We need peroxide to clean his wound. The only fucking thing we needed is exactly what we don't have!"

"Can we do anything?" Marzia cried in desperation.

"No peroxide. No needles. No thread…" Cry muttered pulling on his hair nervously. They couldn't patch up his friend without those things, he needed stitches! "He needs to get this sewn up, but we don't have anything!"

"Um, um…" Toby said as he looked through Zoella's bag before pulling out a bottle. "This can keep a fever down, will that help?" Cry grabbed it from him and forced two of the tablets into Pewdie's mouth.

"It will have to do for now. Pass me a water bottle, Marzia." She did so and watched him pour it over Felix's wound, feeling pathetic that she could only sit back and watch. Everyone was quiet for a while, even Pewds' groans had died down as he was sleeping now, until Cry spoke to Link and Rhett through the window.

"Rhett. We need to find a place to stay, even if there are other people there."

"Are you sure?" The large man asked as he started up the car again.

"Yes. A farm-house preferably." Cry continued. "They usually have a first aid kit for emergencies since they're so far out."

"Whatever you say. I'll keep my eyes open." Cry nodded and sat down with the rest of the group who wore anxious expressions. "He'll be fine, we just need to find a place to stay until he gets better. Try and get some sleep, you all look terrible." Toby let out a light laugh at that while Zoe scowled at him. Within a few minutes the two were asleep, but Marzia and Cry were still awake.

"Aren't you going to sleep Cry?" She asked sweetly. That's what Cry loved about her. No matter what the circumstances the Italian would always be kind and polite.

"Nah," He said looking up at the sun. It just now struck him that they had been up for at least 30 hours now. "I'll keep on lookout with Rhett, but you should get some sleep Marzia." She nodded and let out a large yawn.

"Thank you Cry, for everything." She whispered before curling up on the floor of the truck. Cry nodded absentmindedly, but kept his hand on his pistol. He had told them what they wanted to hear, but truth be told, Cry wasn't sure whether Felix would make it or not, and he had to be prepared for when he didn't.

* * *

**Deceased (In order of time of death):**

-Anthony Padilla (first to die)

-Alfie Deyes

-Shane Dawson

-Tyler Oakley (died beside Troye Sivan)

-Troye Sivan (died beside Tyler Oakley)

**Unknown:**

-Kalel Cullen

-Ian Hecox

-Connor Franta

-Ryan Higa

-Joey Graceffa

-Kenneth Morrison

-Mamrie Hart

-Freddie Wong

-Daniel Howell

-Philip Lester

-Jenna Marbles

-Marcus Butler

-Tom Ridgewell

-Jimmy Wong

-Cat Valdes

**Alive/Known Location:**

-Cry

-Felix Kjellburg (injured)

-Marzia Bisognin

-Toby Turner

-Zoella Sugg

-Rhett McLaughlin

-"Link" Neal

**Final Count:**

Dead- 5 Unknown- 15 Alive- 7

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! 4 reviews in under 15 hours, that's _fantastic!_

So I've figured out that I love writing more action-y things as opposed to fluffy romance everywhere (which I'll still do/work on) and that's why I've updated this so quickly. By the pace this is going, we'll either see another group or have a chapter dedicated to them by chapter 5 which will be fun.

Once again, thanks for reading and please leave a review!

~JelloProdigy


End file.
